


Back to Summer Paradise with You

by possiblywonderful



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pack Bonding, Water Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblywonderful/pseuds/possiblywonderful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite all the supernatural going on in their lives, the pack is no different from the rest of the ordinary people. The first day the real summer hits Beacon Hills happens to be a Saturday. The temperature is just right and the sun’s warming the skin and it feels like you already wake up with thoughts of ice cream and water fights in the garden floating around your head.</p><p>Stiles, still lying in bed for a while after waking up, decides that that’s what they’ll do today. So he gets up, gets himself ready and drives into town before going to Derek’s place to get all he needs for a decent first water fight of the summer. Water guns, water balloons, he gets the entire shebang, dumping it into the trunk of his jeep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Summer Paradise with You

**Author's Note:**

> The summer is about to start here so I was in the mood for a summer-themed fic.  
> This is for [Robi](http://stilesmissedderek.tumblr.com/) ♥.

After what felt like endlessly long months of cold, storm-ridden winter, summer has finally, _finally_ come. And as much Beacon Hills is different from most of the other typical small towns in this country in many matters, the first days of summer here are always like a picture taken out of an idyllic TV commercial.

Kids are running around in the streets, driving their bikes, only stopping to get ice cream from the ice cream truck (yes, they have this here and yes, Stiles always loved it and will probably never stop buying ice cream there as long as he’ll live here, no matter how old he gets) while the grown-ups mow their lawns, clean their cars or simply go outside to take in as much sun as they can get after the tough winter months.

Despite all the supernatural going on in their lives, the pack is no different from the rest of the ordinary people. The first day the real summer hits Beacon Hills happens to be a Saturday. The temperature is _just_ right and the sun’s warming the skin and it feels like you already wake up with thoughts of ice cream and water fights in the garden floating around your head.

Stiles, still lying in bed for a while after waking up, decides that that’s what they’ll do today. So he gets up, gets himself ready and drives into town before going to Derek’s place to get all he needs for a decent first water fight of the summer. Water guns, water balloons, he gets the entire shebang, dumping it into the trunk of his jeep.

~*~

One after the other, the pack arrives at the Hale property in the woods. The renovation of the house is close to coming to an end, only a few finishing touches missing and the pack jokes about finally having a _nice_ place to go for their pack meetings and movie nights. Derek just shrugs it off most of the time, huffing out a laugh but they all know that he’s content about what the house turned into. That he can finally give his new pack a place to come home to, despite all their individual homes. This is a place where they can simply _be_ without the need to always be careful, without the fear of being found out that’s always there, simmering below the surface.

“You’ve got to be _kidding_ me, Stilinski.” Jackson sits on the porch steps, eyeing Stiles as he gets out of his jeep, wearing nothing but bathing shorts. And yes, he also went shopping in those. It’s summer, no one should be forced to wear jeans and a t-shirt at this level of temperature.

“What? Unlike you, I’ve come prepared for all kinds of spontaneous water fights.” Stiles grins his excited grin because he just _knows_ there’ll be a huge water fight in the very near future (as in, today), not only because he bought all the stuff for it. It’s not like he’s been talking about exactly that for weeks on end by now, getting the pack so annoyed about it that all of them can’t wait to really get their revenge on him. Preferably in said water fight. But Stiles didn’t care about his poor chances of winning as long as he got to participate in it. He doesn’t stand _that_ much of a chance to begin with because werewolves, super strength, being incredibly fast and all that.

“Who says there will even be a water fight? We’re not ten anymore.” Jackson’s sporting an unimpressed look but everybody knows that he’s as excited for it as the rest of them.

“You did. Just yesterday”, Derek supplies, leaving the house and stepping onto the porch, ruffling Jackson’s hair as he passes him by on his way down the stairs. Jackson _hates_ it when Derek does that which is basically the reason why Derek does it. He likes to tease even though he got significantly calmer over the last few years.

Jackson only snorts, rolling his eyes.

“How much”, Erica asks, looking directly at Stiles with an amused expression after she stepped out of the house too.

“How much what?” Stiles is pretty sure he knows what she’s getting at but he’s not gonna give this one away easily. Not after they’ve been teasing him so much because he was so excited about this.

“You know exactly what she’s talking about”, Jackson snaps. Stiles is 85% convinced that he’s being so bitchy because he badly wants to find out what Stiles bought.

Stiles just smiles, strolling casually back to the trunk of his jeep. He glances over to Scott who grins at him mischievously and yes, Stiles knows why Scott’s his best friend. Best friends just _get_ why water fights are essential to herald the start of summer.

Danny’s leaning against the side of Stiles’ jeep, peeking into the car after Stiles opened the trunk, letting out an impressed whistle. “Not bad. Is there anything left in the store? You know, for the kids?”

“Yeah. One gun and three packages of water balloons. That should be enough, right?” Stiles smirks while he lets his gaze wander over the battery of supplies he purchased. Ten water guns, twenty packages of water balloons, four buckets and two water cannons. Hardly enough, Stiles thinks.

Derek rounds the car too and raises his eyebrows upon seeing the content of the trunk. He keeps looking from the trunk to Stiles and back a few times before he shrugs, turns around and heads back into the house which basically translates as _go wild with it_. Which means this has officially been made a pack activity for the day. There’s not much that could make Stiles happier because a) he gets to battle his friends in a water fight and b) there’s possibility that he’ll be in Derek’s team which would mean that Jackson will be dead in the water (pun intended).

But for now, the pack just heads inside because it’s only nine thirty in the morning and breakfast is in order. And the Saturday’s pack breakfast is always a thing of epic proportions because Derek makes scrambled eggs that are to die for, Allison makes pancakes to which Danny brings homemade syrup and marmalade and Scott makes the crispiest bacon in the history of crispy bacon. And every time they do this, it’s fun and homey. Despite Stiles’ and Jackson’s constant bickering. But everybody knows that that’s actually something they enjoy so they don’t really try to dismiss it. For all they know, Stiles and Jackson will never _really_ stop teasing each other.

The breakfast drags itself out into an early lunch because they’re all in this very distinct kind of lazy mood that is special for a Saturday when everything takes its time and you just let things go a little slower than usual. Especially since they’re all on their semester break and exactly _nothing_ will be rushed. There’s enough time to do that _in_ the semester and definitely not when they’re at home, enjoying their vacation. Even Stiles is too lazy to be excited. Well, to be _too_ excited to do anything else.

~*~

It takes Stiles not less than four hours to finally be antsy enough to nag the others into going outside to prepare the weaponry. That’s what Boyd called the content of doom in Stiles’ trunk and he better be because there won’t be any half-assed attempts at a water fight when Stiles is in charge. No sir.

But Stiles does agree that he kind of did buy quite a lot of stuff so he doesn’t complain when most of the pack stays inside to doze some more. Only Derek follows him outside after prying himself off of Stiles’ chest to help filling up the water balloons.

“Sooo, any idea which team you’ll join”, Stiles asks while holding balloon after balloon so Derek can fill them up with the garden hose.

“We’ll make a draw. It’s fairer like that”, Derek says.

“Aaaww man. You’d seriously let me be in the same team as _Jackson_ just because you want it to be fair? Some boyfriend you are”, Stiles complains while dumping a balloon into one of the buckets.

“I’m sure you’ll manage. You’re both too competitive to let that get the best of you”, Derek smirks and gives Stiles a brief kiss.

“You’re one to talk, Mr. I-win-every-competition-I’m-in.”

“It’s not my fault that you don’t use your tactics.” Derek still smirks.

“Sure is.”

“Nope”, Derek says while he reaches for the eighth package of water balloons.

“Yeeeeehees.” Stiles doesn’t even care that he sounds like a spoiled child. He loves having these kind of light, carefree conversations where they just joke around as much as they want and be as silly as they want. Time is of the essence when you life in Beacon Hills where the next supernatural apocalypse seems to be only a day away. Even though Derek thinks Stiles is exaggerating with this one which Stiles is totally not. Especially not anymore after they had a fight with honest to god flying monkeys.

~*~

“Draw’s over. Team red are Jackson, Stiles, Danny, Allison, Scott and team blue are Erica, Lydia, Boyd, Isaac and me”, Derek says, putting the rest of the paper snippets to the side.

Stiles pouts a little because he indeed ended up on a different team than Derek. Not fair. And he’s on the same team as Jackson. Not fair². But he’s on the same team as Scott which is a definite win. They’ve nearly perfected their water fight strategies by now and that’s a huge advantage given the fact that Derek _and_ Lydia are on the other team. Every tiny bit of help is needed.

Stiles steps forward into the middle of the pack and speaks up. “Okay, rules are: As soon as you’re splashed three times, you’re on time out for one minute. Time out must be spent on the spot where you were hit. When all players of one team are simultaneously on time out, that team automatically loses. If that’s never the case throughout the fight, the team with the fewest members on time out wins when all the weaponry has been used up. Every team member gets to have one, I repeat ONE, gun refill. While that person is on refill, he shall not be attacked. Everybody that steps out of the tagged field or attacks someone who’s on refill gets a penalty time out of five minutes. The red team will be the ones to attack first. Everything clear?”

The pack nods.

“Good. Everybody gets a water gun. The rest of the stuff will be evenly distributed”, Stiles says, nodding his head towards the inhumanly huge heap of water fighting tools. Yup, this will be epic.

It takes both teams a few minutes to place all their armory at strategic spots but they all eventually return back to the middle of the battle field.

“Okay”, Stiles heaves out a breath. “May the odds be ever in your favor.”

“Stilinski, I swear to god”, Jackson groans.

“Ha, I _knew_ it.”

“What?” Jackson looks 50% confused and 50% annoyed.

“I knew you read the books but were too chicken to admit it”, Stiles sneers.

“I’m gonna…” Jackson starts out, darting towards Stiles when Danny steps in, holding Jackson back.

“Wrong team, Jackson. They’re the ones you need to attack.” Danny jerks his head to the other team.

“Yeah, Whittemore. Channel your anger towards us. You’re gonna need every bit of it”, Erica grins viciously.

“You don’t even stand chance. We’ve got four lacrosse players on our team. Sugar, you’re going down swinging”, Stiles grins triumphantly even though he knows that beating Derek won’t be a piece of cake.

“Can we please start before Stile drives us to our early grave with his pop-culture references?” Isaac steps forward, crossing his arm in front of his chest.

“Okay, _fine_. You don’t even know what you’re missing out on but let’s get started. On the count of three”, Stiles says while he, like the rest of them, reaches for his gun. “One… two…. THREE!” Stiles’ yell echoes over the field but is soon drowned out by the battle cries of the team members.

Erica, Lydia, Boyd, Isaac and Derek turn on their heels and burst away into the forest but Jackson, Stiles, Danny, Allison and Scott are following up suit.

Everything turns into some kind of excited blur for Stiles. This is _just_ the right mixture of excitement, action, thrill and fun for him. Not the danger they regularly get thrown into but one that they seek out themselves.

Team red’s strategy is to each pick out one of the members of the opposite team and give them a run for their money. Jackson’s going to follow Boyd, Danny is going to chase down Erica, Allison will go after Lydia, Scott will follow Derek and Stiles chose to go after Isaac.

At least that’s the plan and it does work out for the first few minutes but as it sometimes goes with plans, it all falls apart eventually and the teams are scattered out all over the field. Enthusiastic battle cries and screams sound through the air and people are bursting out of trees and hide-outs all over the place.

Stiles _loves_ it. To be honest, he could just sit here, watching the wolves doing their epic chases because the stunts they do are sometimes out of this world. Like the backwards flip Derek just did to escape one of Scott’s water balloons. Which hits Stiles instead because he was just standing around, gaping at Derek and yeah, he kind of deserved that. But it’s Derek doing a freaking backflip out of a freaking jump, okay? That’s not something you just walk away from easily.

And Stiles would’ve kept staring, he’s quite sure, if Derek was not running right towards him and no, Stiles’ already got two hits, he can’t afford to be put on time out. Not that Derek seems to care all that much because he aims his water gun right at him and shoots.

“You’re the worst boyfriend EVER”, Stiles yells after Derek who just laughs and dashes off into the woods, only faltering for a second to shoot Jackson while passing him by which sends yet another member of team red into time out. Okay, maybe he’s only a bad boyfriend, not the worst.

Just as Stiles turns around to pick up his water gun that he dropped a few moments ago, Erica runs past him, splashing a balloon right into his face.

“I’M ON TIME OUT! Or do you think I’m standing here because the freaking view is so nice?!” Stiles cries after her, wiping drops of water from his eyes.

“So what?” Erica laughs and disappears behind a tree to her right.

Stiles grumbles to himself and waits for the rest of the minute to tick down. He really needs to put at least _one_ person on time out because anything else would be highly unacceptable for the king of water fights. Self-proclaimed king to be honest but that’s just a minor detail.

Stiles readies his gun because he can already hear somebody approaching, mentally counting down the seconds. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1.

The countdown’s over the exact same second in which Boyd comes bursting out behind a tree, gun aimed at Stiles. But no, this will be one of the rare occasions in which Stiles actually overtrumps the werewolf, Stiles decides. He dodges the stream of water out of Boyd’s gun, swings around in some kind of wicked twirl and shoots Boyd right in the back. Twice actually because he doesn’t know how many hits Boyd needs till his next time out.

Boyd stops his attack, raises an eyebrow and drops his gun. “You never fail to surprise me.”

“Aaaww, thank you”, Stiles grins at Boyd.

“Didn’t say that was a good thing.”

Stiles simply sticks out his tongue and turns on his heels, off to hunt some more blue team members.

~*~

It takes them not less than two and a half hours to finish the fight but in the end, team red wins. And everybody groans because they know they’ve just earned themselves at least one week of constant flossing by a certain human member of their pack. But Stiles won’t be sorry for one bit because winning the first water fight of the season is a big deal, okay?

Now, they’re lying on the ground around the house, letting the sun dry all the water off from their bodies and out of their clothes. The fun and excitement from the match put them all, even the wolves, into a tired yet content state of mind so they probably won’t move for the next thirty minutes.

But talking is different from moving so it takes Stiles less than ten minutes to speak up again. “Hey, I forgot to tell you earlier. There’s a rule that says that the loser team gets ice cream for everyone.”

He’s getting a homogenous _Shut up, Stiles_ as an answer but there was really no heat behind that. Except maybe from Jackson.

In the end, they do get ice cream though. Derek gets Stiles three scoops of his favourite mint ice cream which totally makes up for him putting Stiles on time out earlier on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> While I wrote this, I listened to [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJ-QLl5qjLg) and [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASj81daun5Q) on a constant replay which kind of turned this harmless water fight into a thing of epic proportions.
> 
> If you have any questions, ideas or constructive criticism, feel free to send a message or a comment my way here or on my [Tumblr](http://possiblywonderful.tumblr.com). This has also been posted [here](http://possiblywonderful.tumblr.com/post/50868544564).


End file.
